What Would You Do Without Me?
by Teliko. x3
Summary: What if you kept dreaming the one you love is going to die? And there's nothing you can do about it... except tell her how you feel before dreams become reality? [GRILLOWS]
1. Chapter 1

**What Would You Do Without Me?**

**Rating: I haven't decided yet. Maybe teen?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own them.**

**Summary: The dreams. They come every night and they won't stop. They _refuse_ to stop until he tells her how he feels.**

**A/N: I got this idea a few months ago. shrug I guess I'm finally doing something about it now. LOL. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

It was raining again. The water in the parking lot was beginning to level up with the sidewalk.

Gil walked down the empty hall, the sound of raining hitting the roof echoed through the whole building.

His whole team was missing, which he found strange. He was bound to run into someone sooner or later, he thought.

As he rounded the corner, the front doors of the lab came into view. He stopped when he saw the long strawberry blonde hair and the pale skin. He dropped what he was holding, it having no meaning to him anymore, and ran for the doors.

He went to push them open, but they were locked.

"What the hell?" He banged on the glass to get her attention, but the sound of the rain and thunder made it impossible for him to even hear himself. "Someone unlock these doors!" He turned around and found the room completely empty. His face fell.

He turned his attention back to the woman outside and screamed.

"Catherine!!"

He watched as she picked her head up and slowly turned around to face him. He almost relaxed... almost.

His eyes fell to her hands, which were by her sides. One holding a gun and the other empty and shaking. Her hair was matted to the sides of her face, rain dripping from the ends. Her make up was smeared and her black eye liner ran down her cheeks.

"Catherine," her name fell from his lips helplessly.

As she raised the hand that held the gun, his eyes grew wide. He got a grip of the door and struggled to get it open by pushing against it, over and over again with his shoulder.

It cracked, barely. A faint line in the glass spread in front of his eyes. Water seeped through the crack, water falling on both sides of the glass now.

He continued to open the door and finally, with a bruised shoulder and a bleeding hand, ran out into the pouring rain.

"Gil, help me," she begged. She stayed in her place, her eyes pleading for Gil to stop her. Her grip on the gun grew stronger. She looked down at her hand and sobbed.

"Put the gun down, Cath. Please."

"I can't," she stressed.

"Yes you can."

"No, Gil. I can't," she cried out as he took a step towards her.

His heart was pounding in his chest. The wind picked up. The rain was almost impossible to see in. It hit them both in the face so fast, it almost hurt. Her hair flew behind her, revealing her pale face and bright eyes.

He couldn't lost Catherine. He couldn't believe this was real.

They remained a few feet away from each other. He was afraid to go closer, but he was afraid of losing her, also.

"Why are you doing this," he softly asked her, refusing to tear his eyes away from hers, no matter how bad the rain was blinding him.

"I don't know," her voice cracked. They stared at each other. All the love he felt for this woman encouraged him to slowly reach up and cup her cheek. She flinched and let her eyes drop to where his hand rested on her cold cheek.

"Don't do this. Give me the gun." She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry."

Faster than he could react, she had brought the gun to rest against the temple of her head and pulled the trigger.

He froze. His hand remained on her cheek as the blood pooled in her mouth. She blinked once and slipped to the ground.

----

He sat up straight in bed, the sweat pouring down his neck and back. His head flew to his alarm clock. 8:25 PM. He ran his hands over his face and closed his eyes.

'That dream was so real,' he thought to himself. He shivered involuntarily and sat up again. Just as he was getting out of bed, his cell phone started to vibrate against his nightstand.

He picked it up and without looking at the caller ID, answered it in the best voice he could.

"Hey Gil. You weren't sleeping, were you," he smiled at the voice on the other end.

'She's okay.' He let out a breath and started walking towards his small kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, Cath. No. I just woke up before you called," he explained.

"Oh, okay."

'She doesn't sound convinced,' he thought as he dug in his fridge for a bottle of water.

----

He walked up to the doors of the lab, almost cringing at the sight of the sidewalk. Catherine's pale face flashed through his mind, making him stop mid-step. He was almost inside the building, but turned and looked over his shoulder at the exact place she had been standing in his dream.

He shook his head and made his way inside the cool building, heading towards the break room where his team was most likely waiting for him.

He gave out assignments quickly, pairing: Nick with Warrick and Sara with Greg, leaving Catherine and himself with a case of their own.

Catherine sat at one of the chairs and watched as the four, younger CSIs made their way out of the room one by one. She ran her eyes over Gil's face and tilted her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't I look okay?" She shrugged, almost offended, but she knew no one was ever interested in Gil's well-being, except herself- and he probably wasn't used to people caring about him. She understood that.

"Sorry I asked." He sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Don't be. _I'm_ sorry."

"You... wanna talk about it," she offered in a gentle voice. He shook his head quickly and leaned back in the chair, refusing to meet her eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine, I promise." She eyed him a little longer, knowing something was definitely wrong. He was never afraid to look her in the eyes, but today was different. Something was wrong and she was determined to find out what.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. So the beginning was Gil's dream. LOL. I'm sorry if anyone's confused. I guess I'll make it a couple of chapters long, because I couldn't finish it all in one chapter. smile Let me know what you guys think about this! It's called a 'REVIEW BRITTNEY'S STORY BECAUSE IT MAKES HER HAPPY AND SHE'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER' review. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Would You Do Without Me?**

**Rating: I haven't decided yet. Maybe teen?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own them.**

**Summary: The dreams. They come every night and they won't stop. They _refuse_ to stop until he tells her how he feels.**

**A/N: Told ya I'd get this one updated! Whoo! Sorry for the wait and THANK you for all the reviews!! (smiles) They TOTALLY made my weekend. I love you guys so much. XD So here's the second chapter and I'm trying to hurry this A/N up because there's a new Graham Norton show that I'm itching to see. LOL. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

**Oh! btw: best read while listening to the song: Run by Snow Patrol. (smiles)**

* * *

Gil sat at his desk, looking over the results Greg had given him moments ago. This was a huge case. Not one thing could be overlooked.

Catherine walked up to his office and knocked. He looked up from the papers he held and took in her appearance. She had on a pair of tight black pants with heels that drove him crazy and a low cut top, a black jacket over it to complete the whole outfit.

"Tough case we got, huh," she tried to make small talk. He opened his mouth to reply, the shattering of glass and the screams of their co-workers stopped him.

Smoke traveled down the hallway instantly, more glass shattering and more screams. Everything seemed to stop after the second explosion, water sprinklers going off in every room and hallway.

As soon as it stopped, more glass shattered, this time closer to Gil's office. His own windows shattered as he reached for Catherine and pulled her down to the ground. Gun shots were fired as they crawled close to each other to get behind his desk. The glass on the floor cut through their hands, bloody hand prints stained the floors as they slipped around in a mixture of glass, water, and blood to get underneath his desk.

Loud screams and deep voices could be heard out in the hall, ordering and yelling the investigators and detectives to get on the floor with their hands behind their head.

No one knew what the hell was going on. Half of the building was on fire, glass was everywhere, people were injured, and the worst part was, no one could find a way out.

Catherine clung to Gil underneath the desk, jumping every time a gun was shot or another explosion went off.

"Gil, what's happening," she whimpered softly.

"I don't know."

They remained under his desk for what seemed like hours. Neither one of them wanted to get out and check on things. The water dripped from the edge of his desk, all of his papers and work ruined.

But none of that mattered to him now. All that was important was that Catherine was safe. Her arms were tightly wrapped around him, her head rested against her shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing.

Both of them straightened up and tensed when they heard footsteps in his office. The sound of the crunching glass made Catherine shake uncontrollably.

"In here," one of the men said.

"There's no one in here," another voice called out.

"I'm checking anyways, _smartass_."

She looked up at him, fear clouding her eyes.

Gil knew they were caught. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. He kept one hand on the back of her head and gently forced her to rest against his chest, not wanting her to see the blood on the boots of the man standing in front of them. His heart beated painfully against his chest as the man bent at the knees, peeking under the desk and giving Gil an evil smirk.

"There's two of em'," the man called out as he grabbed Catherine by the hair and pulled her out from under the desk. She struggled against him, screaming and kicking. Gil tried to crawl out from under the desk, but more men ran into the room and blocked him from getting out.

"GIL," she screamed.

The man who had her by the hair forced her head back and whispered into her ear,

"Don't." She winced and cocked her elbow back, hitting him dead in the face. He loosened his grip on her hair, but not completely. She tried to crawl back on the floor to get to Gil but her caught her, pulled her back up by her hair, and held the gun up to her head. "Bitch," he spat out before pulling the trigger.

Gil's jaw clenched. His eyes burned with tears when Catherine's lifeless body slumped to the floor right in front of him, her eyes wide open, staring back at him and blood covering half of her face. He reached out to touch her, but stopped.

She was dead. For the first time in Gil Grissom's life, he cried.

"There's another one down there," the same man called out.

Finally, Gil was able to push his way out from underneath the desk and leaned over her. He brushed her blood soaked hair back, away from her face, and sobbed silently. His bottom lip quivered as the tears rolled from his cheeks onto her own. He almost prayed that his tears would bring her back to life- almost like in the movies but he knew such things weren't possible, yet he prayed for it anyways.

----

He jerked up in his chair so fast, he almost flipped the whole thing over. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find a pair of warm, blue eyes staring sadly back at him. He sat deadly still as she let her hand reach up to remove a tear that had escaped and rested on his cheek.

"Gil?"

"I must have fallen asleep," he quickly answered her back. She let her hand fall to her side and tilted her head.

"We've been friends for a long time, right?" He nodded, unsure of where she was going to take this. "So would you say you trust me?" He nodded again. "Then trust me with this." She crouched down next to his chair, looking him straight in the eyes. "You haven't been yourself lately. You hide your emotions so well," she complimented, "-but I know you better than that. Now tell me what's been bothering you."

"Cath..." Her features softened, almost certain he was going to tell her, but a loud gun shot echoed through the lab, making Gil literally jump from his chair and wrapping her up in his arms. She let out a soft whimper, the sudden shot scaring the life out of her and the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Soon enough, Bobby was running through the lab, apologizing and announcing his accident.

His arms weakly fell from her waist when he realized she was okay and no one was hurt. Her hands were resting on top of his thighs gently, the only thing that was keeping her from falling against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. She wondered what for. 'Not telling me what's been bothering him or just pulling me on the floor.' She gave him a gentle smile and cupped his cheek.

"Hey. You were just looking out for me, right," she saved him from his embarrassment and slowly pulled back from him. He closed his eyes, knowing he'd probably never get to hold her like that again.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was. Was his dream sad enough? I was gonna have the 'man' kill Grissom too, but I was like, 'nah... better end the dream there to keep them guessing'. LOL. So yes. Tell me what you guys think! Please? You guys know the drill. "I'll love you forever!" lol. **

**And now... OFF to watch The Graham Norton Show!! (dances) **


	3. Chapter 3

**What Would You Do Without Me?**

**Rating: I haven't decided yet. Maybe teen?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own them.**

**Summary: The dreams. They come every night and they won't stop. They _refuse_ to stop until he tells her how he feels.**

**A/N: WHOO! Chapter three, I think. LOL. I had this really crazy, horrible idea to make Cath die, but I'm saving that for another chapter. So I made this weak chapter with the... thing and the things and yeah. LOL. I won't spoil it for you guys, but I got the idea last night when I was driving home from a lab thing. **

**The sky looked SO badass. It was so cool looking XD THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR!**

* * *

Despite the dark color of the sky, the clouds were bright and so close to the ground, it seemed like you could reach up and touch them. The roads were slick with rain and oil, already causing three accidents so far.

Catherine sat high above the road in her Denali as she continued to call her daughter, wondering if she had made it home or if she still needed a ride from dance practice.

She cursed into the phone at both the sudden rain that started to pour and the busy tone blasting in her ear, indicating Lindsey's phone was either dead or not even on. The heavy rain caught her attention, so she closed the phone and tossed it in the seat next to her.

The speed limit was fifty-five, but Catherine continued to push the speed of the SUV, getting it all the way up to seventy without realizing. It was clear she was worried about her daughter, and speed limit be damned, she was going to make it to her daughter before anything or anyone else could.

Her windshield wipers moved back and forth as fast as they could go, and it still didn't help her see the road better. She was forced to slow down a little, knowing if she didn't she'd lose complete control of the SUV all together. She leaned forward and squinted, only able to see a few white dotted lines at a time.

"What the..." She was blinded by the lights of another car, which was headed straight for her. She realized one of them must had been in the wrong lane, but before she could jerk the wheel away from the car, the fronts of both cars had collided, stopping both and jerking the cars into different directions.

The windows of the Denali busted easily, glass flying everywhere and now letting the rain soak the leather seats and the carpet. The car stayed in place, smoke pouring from the engine, but the Denali turned sideways and hit a railing that was just before a curve in the road.

Catherine was thrown around the car easily, her seat belt not helping her much as she was pushed forward by the force and hit her head against the steering wheel. Once the car jerked to a stop, her head flew sideways again, hitting the already broken window.

Help was called by the woman who was still alive in the car. The police arrived shortly after, Brass being one of them as the ambulance recognized the SUV as one of the crime lab's.

Before Brass could even make it to the Denali, the paramedic had given him a frown and shook his head once.

"She's dead," he whispered. Brass slowly walked up to the vehicle, wondering which member of the lab had been in the middle of this horrible accident. As he got closer to the totaled Denali, he noticed the blood against the side window. He winced as it made a trail from the window, down the outside of the door, and pooled around the front left wheel, mixing in with the water to make a dark red puddle.

----

The ringing of his cell phone made him jerk up from the couch in his office. He ignored it, waiting for the ringing to stop before he pulled himself up and sat up straight, running his hands over his face. _'Why am I having these dreams?'_ He let out a sigh before his phone started ringing again.

He reached for it and quickly opened it when he saw who was calling.

"Catherine?"

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know I logged in all the evidence and shift's pretty much over, so I'm gonna head over to get Lindsey."

"Hey Cath?"

"Hmmm mmm?" She hummed into the phone, already starting up her Denali. Breathing was becoming difficult for him now.

"It's not raining is it?"

"Um... no," she slowly answered. "-but it looks like it might soon if I don't get going."

"Don't go," he quickly blurted into the phone.

"I have to, Gil." He knew if he could keep her distracted long enough until the rain passed, that he'd feel better about her driving around. He realized what he was doing, suddenly, scared of letting her go because of his dream.

He didn't know if he should just let her go or if he should try to keep her here. He almost found it silly that his dreams were scaring him into making choices. _'They're just dreams... right?' _

"Why? What's wrong," she continued to talk to him while she backed out of the parking lot and made her way onto the busy roads, drops of rain already starting to fall onto the windows.

"Nothing," he lied. "I ugh... so about the evidence?" He knew it was a lame topic, but anything to keep her on the phone. He knew he was only putting her into more danger by not letting her fully concentrate on the road, but it was hard for him to let her go. All it took was one flashback to his dream, with Catherine lifelessly hanging halfway out of the window was all it took to keep him on the phone.

"Yes. I logged it in and placed it storage for us to look through it next shift," she explained. "What are you doing?"

"Paperwork."

"Well then don't let me keep you away from that."

"It can wait."

She smiled to herself in the security of her own car, reaching for the signal lights so she could turn down her street, having made it home safely.

"How many times have I heard that before? Ecklie won't be too happy about this."

He listened closely and noticed she had turned off the car.

"You're home already?"

"Yep. Just pulled into the driveway."

His grip on the phone softened as he took a deep breath.

"You should stop by later," she offered. "I'll cook us dinner or something. And you can come see Lindsey." He thought about it for a second, wondering why she really wanted him there.

"Yeah. When do you want me to come over?"

"Whenever you feel like it."

"I'll ugh... I'll be there in about an hour. Sound good?"

"See you then." He went to close his phone, but he heard his name being called out. "And Gil?" She paused. "Be careful."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh yes. So Gil is headed over to Cath's house so she can play mind games with our favorite CSI. ahahaa. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, and I know this chapter probably sucked, but I promise you, the next one won't suck as bad. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Would You Do Without Me?**

**Rating: I haven't decided yet. Maybe teen?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own them.**

**Summary: The dreams. They come every night and they won't stop. They _refuse_ to stop until he tells her how he feels.**

**A/N: YAY. lol. I think one more chapter and I'll end the story. (smiles) I'm glad you've guys liked this. It's been fun to write. haha sorry I haven't updated sooner. School has been so chaotic this week. I mean, my goodness. My teachers just love tests. (sigh) sorry for any grammar mistakes. Honestly, I have a slight headache and any grammar mistakes that managed to escape my power are just pure evil. LOL**

**Thanks for all the reviews, yet again! You guys are so totally awesome! **

* * *

An hour later, he was still debating on whether or not to actually go see Catherine. He knew she'd probably worry or get angry, but his excuse was like no other. He couldn't face her now. He was afraid she'd talk him into revealing his dreams, his horrible dreams that learned to repeat themselves every night. 

Finally, he had decided to just head home and call her once he got there, explaining that he had received more paperwork before he left that was due back to Ecklie the next morning. She'd surely understand... wouldn't she? Sighing, he headed home to his empty, dark townhouse.

As if on que, his phone began to ring in his pocket. He answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"I know I'm not there and I'm sorry." She didn't miss a beat answering him back.

"So where are you then?"

"I'm back home. I have too much to do tonight. I really did want to go visit, Cath." She sighed.

"It's okay. Work before play. I know." She paused. "Tomorrow night, though. I'm not taking no for an answer." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he confirmed. Both of them hung up slowly, Catherine not wanting to spend another night alone and Gil not wanting to do the paperwork alone, by himself.

He made himself comfortable on the couch and leaned back, reading up on a case file before he started his paperwork on the recently closed murder him and Catherine had worked on. The victims were mother and daughter, found dead in their own house. The husband was either dead or no where to be found and the co-workers of the mother knew nothing, oddly enough. The murdered woman seemed to have no other family or friends besides her co-workers.

With a single lamp besides the couch being the only source of light, Grissom's eyes were growing heavy. He yawned once, his entire body aching for rest. He closed the file and tossed it onto the small coffee table in front of him, resting his glasses on top of that as well.

----

Catherine stood in front of her stove, Lindsey sat by herself in the living room. The smell of stir fry floated through the house, the movie blasting in the living room was the only thing you could hear. The kitchen was well lit, but was separated from the living room by well decorated wall, pictures of family and friends hanging in expensive frames.

Dinner seemed about ready, so Catherine reached up for two plates and two glasses. She fixed herself a glass of water and decided to fix her daughter a soda. She fixed both of their plates and set the table. With the surround-sound system blasting as high as it could, Catherine knew she'd have to go in and get her daughter's attention.

Lindsey's sleeping form came into view as Catherine entered the dark living room. She grabbed the remote and lowered the volume of the TV, almost so low, it scared her. Were things... too quiet? She turned to wake Lindsey.

The remote dropped from her hand instantly.

On the couch, was her fifteen year old daughter, covered in blood and stab wounds. A shaking hand rose to her mouth, trying to keep herself from crying out loud. She felt her knees buckle and pretty soon, she hit the floor with a 'thud'. The tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she screamed out.

She couldn't bare to open her eyes again. The sight of her dead daughter too much for her to handle. She had spent her whole life trying to protect her little girl, but she couldn't even do that in her own home.

She tensed when she felt the stare of someone behind her and realized she suddenly wasn't alone. A gloved hand pressed against her mouth, forcing her head back against the chest of a strong man. Her eyes remained closed, knowing this was it. It was over for her. But it's not like she cared. Her ex-husband, her father, and now her own daughter were all gone.

What else was she going to live for?

She felt the blood soaked blade press into skin just below her chin. The pain almost made her open her eyes, but she couldn't. She didn't even realize she was struggling in the man's arms until she felt the knife go in as far as it could, blood spilling from her mouth onto the white carpet below her feet.

----

His eyes flew open and adjusted to the little light in his townhouse. He sighed, another dream that was all too real for his liking. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, the sweat rolling down his forehead and onto the pillow underneath his head.

"I have _got_ to do something about this." He said it out-loud to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming anymore.

He stayed up the rest of the night reading and writing, not daring to close his eyes again. Simply wishing his nightmares would go away wouldn't solve anything.

The next morning, he walked into work tired and hungry, as usual. His strides were slow and weak, indicating that if he didn't get a good sleep soon, he'd possibly collapse right there and sleep in the middle of the hallway, nightmare or not.

His eyes fell on the back of Catherine's head. She was at the end of the hallway, talking with Nick and Warrick. From all the way down the hall himself, he could tell by the way she stood that she was tired herself. As he grew closer, her voice became clearer. She was laughing at one of Nick's joke. Her laugh was like classical music to his ears.

But hearing her laugh still wasn't going to solve anything.

As he grew closer, his heart beated faster. He was so close now, he could almost smell her perfume and shampoo. Nick and Warrick's eyes fixed on Grissom's, Catherine turned around quickly and went to greet him, but he gave her no time.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter... four? LOL. It was a little longer than last chapter, but I still think this one sucked. (shrugs) I tried to make it interesting. (coughs) Like... the ending, oh maybe? Haha CLIFFHANGER to the MAX! (evil smirk) **


	5. Chapter 5

**What Would You Do Without Me?**

**Rating: I haven't decided yet. Maybe teen?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own them.**

**Summary: The dreams. They come every night and they won't stop. They _refuse_ to stop until he tells her how he feels.**

**A/N: (dances) I'm done! I'm done! LOL. Thank you for ALL the reviews! I'd love to give shout outs to everyone who reviewed on one chapter or all five of them! I love you all! So yeah. 104 days until I get my braces off! I think we should celebrate on March 17th. XD**

**This chapter was inspired by the song: Undercover by Pete Yorn. (I guess that can be the theme song for this story. Ahaha)**

* * *

His hands tenderly reached up and framed her face, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones. His lips were on hers in less than a second. She whimpered softly into the kiss, instantly forgetting the two younger CSIs were standing behind her with smirks on their faces. 

Her entire body tingled with desire from the gentle kiss he had placed on her lips. Once he was sure she wasn't going to run away, or slap him, he let his hands fall to her lower back, pushing her closer to his body. She realized she had been entirely still throughout it all and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When his mind finally grasped what was happening, that he was actually kissing the love of his life in the middle of the hallway, she had gently pulled away from him. Her lips were full and parted, her eyes were bright and full of love. Her hands slid from his shoulders down to his chest where they rested. His skin felt like it was on fire from her gentle touch.

"What was that for," she whispered. His unexpected confidence was now lost. He felt his chest tighten, breathing become more difficult for him. Here she was, standing in front of him.

_'Did I just really kiss her?'_

"I... I-I'm sorry," he finally managed to get out. He left her arms almost immediately and shuffled down the hall until he was in the safety of his office.

Catherine stood there, astounded, and blinked. She turned back to ask Nick and Warrick, wanting their opinion on Grissom's strange and sudden behavior, but she found that she was now alone in the hallway.

Inside his dark office, he paced the floor in front of his desk. He finally sat down, his elbows resting on top of his desk while his hands propped up his head. _'Great. Way to screw things up, Gil.' _Once his eyes closed, her gentle touch and the kiss they had shared just a few minutes ago had come back to him. It was almost like she were there, resting against his chest. He could still smell her perfume on his jacket.

----

Catherine quickly moved down the hall and entered to what was well known as the 'lab-rat domain'. She came to stand in front of Wendy, who had her eyes glued to a microscope.

"What's up, Cath," she muttered without looking up.

"I need your advice." This got Wendy's attention, making her look up.

"With...?"

"Gilkissedmeinthehallandthenjustwalkedawayfromme," she said all at once, making Wendy blink.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak retard." Catherine threw her a look and took a deep breath, fighting the blush that was threatening to rise in her cheeks.

"Gil kissed me."

"You're kidding me." Her jaw dropped. Catherine shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know. He just kissed me and said he was sorry then walked away."

A smile started to spread across Wendy's face.

"Have you ever seen those movies when the quiet guy gets the girl in the end?"

"Like the James Bond movies?"

"James Bond isn't quiet."

"But he's smart."

"Are you comparing him to Gil," the lab-tech questioned. "Because incase you haven't noticed, James Bond has a different girl in every movie."

"And you're point?" Wendy sighed at Catherine's slowness and continued.

"Well think about it. Gil kisses you, walks away, and leaves you wondering. What's that tell you?" The blonde shrugged. "Do you know how those types of movies end?"

----

Gil looked up when he heard his door open. Her figure came into view, making him stare back down at the papers on his desk. He heard the door close with such force, the attached blinds clanked against the glass. He listened to her heels click against his floor.

He could feel her stare from behind his desk, but he kept his eyes glued to the papers in his hands, now. The thin sheets shook in his trembling hands and she was just _standing_ there.

It grew quiet, the only noise being their intense breathing.

He felt the papers slip from his hands and instead of staring at the typed words, he was now face to face with the low cut jeans that were snuggly worn by one Catherine Willows. The heat from her body flowed in the air, making him wonder if he was blushing or if was her that was causing him to suddenly grow hot around the neck.

He let his eyes travel up her body, taking in the way her shirt clung perfectly to her torso. She almost shuddered at his gaze, her tongue sneaking out to rest against her bottom lip as his eyes took in her form.

All the flirting over the years, all the looks, the phone calls and late night conversations, the shared dinners, the small moments between them; it had all led up to this exact moment. Everything seemed to flash before him as she leaned down faster than he could blink and kissed him. She rested her hands atop his shoulders as she pushed his chair back a little, giving her room to seat herself on his lap.

His hands were drawn to her hips, fitting perfectly between the two curves. Her hands rose to caress his face, the tips of her fingers brushing against his hairline. Her lips lingered against his once their kiss came to an end, neither one of them wanted to pull back just yet. As she whispered, their lips brushed against each others.

"What were you trying to tell me in the hall?"

Temptation was too much. He finally had her, so he kissed her again before answering her question. She pressed her body more into his, making sure he was fully trapped in the chair now, her legs on either side of his thighs.

"Was it important," she asked in a cracked voice. She weakly breathed out, feeling his lips latch onto her neck. She felt herself grind down on his lap at every nibble and suck he enforced on her sensitive skin.

"Tell me," she purred in his ear.

"I love you."

There it was. He said it and she heard it.

She licked her lips nervously, feeling her heart beat grow rapidly.

"I don't know if I made things worse or better by telling you, but I had to," he whispered against her neck. "I couldn't-"

"I love you too," she cut him off, shyly smiling at him. Neither wasted any time leaning for each other this time, their lips meeting in a hard, passionate kiss. As she shifted on his lap, slightly rising above him, their lips parted at the same time. Tongues dueled for control as moans and sighs escaped their throats. "It feels like I'm dreaming," she whispered. He narrowed his eyes and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Sweetheart, this _isn't_ a dream."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, if you guys found any. I read over it a billion times, but I'm sure I missed something stupid and obvious. LOL. Reviews are MORE than welcome! It's the last chapter! (smiles) Let's see how many reviews I can get... (points to you guys) Make it happen!!**


End file.
